1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheels, and particularly to a hubless/center-less wheel system for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are a variety of hubless wheel systems for motor vehicles. However, conventional hubless wheel systems are typically very expensive to manufacture, difficult to install and repair, such as for end users, and are improperly balanced so as to adversely impact the handling of a vehicle. Further, the gears, bearings, and other mechanical parts of conventional hubless wheel systems are typically exposed to the elements, such as water and dirt, causing them to break down frequently and require costly repairs.
Thus, a hubless wheel system for motor vehicles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.